Disclosed herein is a seat for a two-wheeled vehicle, and more particularly, a seat for a two-wheeled vehicle provided with a lumbar support portion. The seat for a two-wheeled vehicle herein includes a single seat and a tandem seat, and the two-wheeled vehicle includes a motor bicycle, a motor tricycle, a scooter, a jet ski, and a snowmobile and the like.
There is generally known such a technology for a seat for a two-wheeled vehicle that changes a seating posture of an occupant, changes a pressed portion of the body of the occupant, thereby reducing fatigue, or changes a seat surface or a support state for the lumbar depending on a riding state (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-125860 (“the '860 application”)).
The '860 application discloses a technology of adjusting a position of a backrest in a front to back direction, and activating side supports in an open/close direction by using operation means based on a drive signal.
A technology according to Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. S61-105281 (“the '281 application”) is an example where a skin material itself is configured as a construction member of an air chamber via a cushion material on a bottom plate, and is a technology of partitioning the air chamber to be arranged on a front surface side of a seatback.
A technology according to Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. S61-3180 (“the '180 application”) uses a bottom panel, and is a technology of using a soft porous body between airbags in order to prevent a feel of discomfort on the back due to charge and discharge of the air.
The technology according to the '860 application has such a configuration that supports a cushion material by using a plate, and uses mechanical means for moving. Therefore, it is inconveniently complex.
The technology according to the '281 application constructs the seatback by using the bottom plate, and the airbag is constructed in the divided form on the front surface side of the seatback within a range of the width of the seatback. The bottom plate is used in this way, and it is inconvenient because it is hard for the airbag to sufficiently provide a support adapted to a physique of an occupant or the like.
The technology according to the '180 application uses the bottom panel, and the airbag is arranged at the back and the like of the occupant. This is inconvenient because the charge and the discharge of the air generate a sense of discomfort, and it is hard for the airbag to sufficiently provide a support adapted to a physique of an occupant or the like.
It is therefore an object of the disclosure herein to provide a seat for a two-wheeled vehicle provided with a lumbar support portion which can be constructed to not deform rearward without a support such as a plate and a bottom panel, and can produce a sufficient sense of fit adapted to a physique, and which is lightweight, and simple in configuration.
The above-noted problems can be solved by a seat for a two-wheeled vehicle that includes a lumbar support portion, where the lumbar support portion is formed into an arc shape having both side portions protruding forward, the lumbar support portion including an internal padding material formed continuously, and bulging portions having surface sides of both side regions including both sides of the lumbar support portion bulging forward of the vehicle are formed on both side regions.
The lumbar support portion is formed into the arc shape having both side portions protruding forward, and includes the internal padding material formed continuously, and can thus reduce a rearward deformation. Moreover, the surface sides of both side regions bulge forward of the vehicle, the surface sides directly bulge compared with a case where a bulging portion is formed in the padding material, thereby directly supporting the occupant, and can thus produce the sufficient sense of fit adapted to the physique. Moreover, the bulging portions are constructed on the surface side, and are thus simple in construction compared with a case where the bulging portions are provided inside the padding material, resulting in simple assembly and manufacturing.
The seat for a two-wheeled vehicle includes a front seat and a rear seat, where, if the lumbar support portion is provided between the front seat and the rear seat, preferably, the lumbar support portion and a seating portion of the rear seat are integrally formed by covering padding materials in a form of a single cluster by using a single sheet of a skin.
If this configuration is provided, the lumbar support portion connected to the seating portion of the rear seat at a center portion is integrally formed by using the padding material, a support plate (such as a bottom panel) of a conventional lumbar support portion is no longer necessary, the structure is simple, and assembly and manufacturing are easy.
Moreover, both end sides of the lumbar support portion are preferably formed to be separated from a seat surface.
If this configuration is provided, both end sides of the lumbar support portion are separated from the seat surface, the separated portions are not restricted by the seat surface, the bulging portions can be bulged, and a feeling of seating adapted to the physique of the occupant can be more assuredly increased. Moreover, both end sides of the lumbar support portion are separated from the seat surface, and both end sides can thus be flexed, resulting in an increase in the ability to get it on or off.
Further, cut portions are preferably provided between bottom sides of both sides of the lumbar support portions and a seat portion on which an occupant seats.
As described above, the cut portions can increase the degree of freedom for both sides of the lumbar support portion more than only the separation, resulting in a further increase in the seating feeling adapted to the physique of the occupant. Moreover, the cuts enable both end portions to further flex, resulting in an increase in the ability to get it on or off.
In an embodiment, the cut portion preferably has a round shape without an edge.
The round shape without an edge can prevent the skin from being worn to break due to the flex caused by the presence of the cut portions. Particularly, if the skin is formed as one sheet, even a partial damage can influence the entire seat, and the risk of the influence can thus be reduced.
Moreover, an airbag is used as the bulging portion. The use of the airbag in this way reduces the weight, and facilitates setting of an extent and an amount of the bulge by adjusting an amount of air to be supplied.
Then, the airbag is preferably provided above a bottom plate, and between the skin and the padding material to be in contact with the padding material. The arrangement of the airbag does not directly relate to the bottom plate in this way, the arrangement can thus be easily carried out without moving the bottom plate, and the structure is prevented from becoming complex.
Further, the lumbar support portion and a portion in front of the lumbar support portion are preferably formed by dividing a padding material, and a tube connected to the airbag preferably passes through a dividing portion of the padding material.
The tube passes through the dividing portion of the padding material in this way, and the tube thus does not come in contact with a seated person, which prevents a sense of discomfort.
Moreover, a recessed portion is preferably formed on the padding material of the lumbar support portion in contact with the portion in front of the lumbar support portion so that the tube is engaged with the recessed portion.
If a configuration is provided such that the recessed portion is formed on the padding material, and the tube is engaged with the recessed portion is provided in this way, the tube can be fit into the recessed portion for guiding, resulting in easy assembly. And, with the tube positioned in the recessed portion, it not come in contact with the seated person, and can thus prevent a sense of discomfort.
Moreover, there is preferably provided such a configuration that an operation part for operating the bulging portion is provided in a chassis front position range enabling the operation in a seated state.
This configuration enables an operation of an operation switch, which is the operation part, while the occupant is seated, and particularly, the operation is enabled without requiring a forward-bent posture, and the seat can thus be fit to the physique of the occupant in the state of the seated posture.
Further, there is preferably provided such a configuration that the chassis front position range enabling the operation in the seated state is a range of a handle which the little finger or the ring finger touches.
This configuration enables the occupant to operate the operation switch, which is the operation part, while the occupant is seated, and particularly, the operation is enabled without requiring a forward-bent posture, and by way of only a motion of the little finger or the ring finger while holding the handle, and the operation can be carried out without visually observing an operation switch or the like.
According to embodiments disclosed herein, a support, such as the bottom plate is not necessary, a rearward deformation can be reduced, and the surface sides directly bulge compared with the case where a bulging portion is formed in the padding material, thereby directly supporting the occupant, and can thus produce the sufficient sense of fit adapted to the physique. Moreover, the bulging portions are constructed on the surface side, and are thus simple in construction compared with a case where the bulging portions are provided inside the padding material, resulting in simple assembly and manufacturing.
According to various embodiments, the support plate of the conventional lumbar support portion is no longer necessary, and the structure is simple, and is easily assembled and manufactured.
According to various embodiments, the separated portions are not restricted by the seat surface, the bulging portions can be bulged, and the feeling of seating adapted to the physique of the occupant can be more assuredly increased. Moreover, both end sides of the lumbar support portion are separated from the seat surface, both end sides can be flexed, resulting in an increase in the ability to get it on or off.
According to various embodiments, the cut portions can increase the degree of freedom for both sides of the lumbar support portion, resulting in a further increase in the seating feeling adapted to the physique of occupant. Moreover, the cuts enable both end portions to further flex, resulting in an increase in the ability to get it on or off.
According to various embodiments, the skin can be prevented from being worn to break due to the flex caused by the presence of the cut portions. Particularly, if the skin is formed as one sheet, even a partial damage can influence the entire seat, and the risk of the influence can thus be reduced.
According to various embodiments, the use of the airbag reduces the weight, and facilitates setting of an extent and an amount of the bulge by adjusting the amount of air to be supplied.
According to various embodiments, the airbag is provided above a bottom plate, and between the skin and the padding material to be in contact with the padding material, the arrangement of the airbag does not directly relate to the bottom plate in this way, the arrangement can be easily carried out without moving the bottom plate, and the structure is prevented from becoming complex.
According to various embodiments, the tube passes through the dividing portion of the padding material, and the tube thus does not come in contact with a seated person, which prevents the sense of discomfort.
According to various embodiments, the tube can be guided by using the recessed portion, resulting in easy assembly, and the tube is positioned in the recessed portion, does not come in contact with the seated person, and can thus prevent the sense of discomfort.
According to various embodiments, this configuration enables an operation of an operation switch, which is the operation part, while the occupant is seated, and particularly, the operation is enabled without requiring a forward-bent posture, and the seat can thus be fit to the physique of the occupant in the state of the seated posture.
According to various embodiments, the occupant can operate the operation switch, which is the operation part, while the occupant is seated, and particularly, the operation is enabled without requiring a forward-bent posture, and by way of only the motion of the little finger or the ring finger while holding the handle, and the operation can be carried out without visually observing an operation switch or the like.